Robbie Rotten vs Doctor Doofenshmirtz
Robbie vs Doof.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo Dr doofenshmirtz vs robbie rotten by omnicidalclown1992-dao23qb.jpg|Robbie Rotten vs Doctor Doofenshmirtz Robbie Rotten vs Doctor Doofenshmirtz photo 2.jpg|Robbie Rotten vs Doctor Doofenshmirtz Description Lazytown vs Phineas and Ferb! The Goofball Scientist takes on the Laziest, Yet most Hardworking man in all of Lazytown! Will Robbie be Number one of this Fight or will Dr. Doof make Robbie Forever Lazy...in a Coffin? It's a clash between two recurring comical villains in two different kid shows Interlude Wiz:Villains come in a Variety of Dangerousness and Tyrantism, However the Two Villains here...Are just Complete Goofballs. Boomstick:Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry the Platypuses Ultimate Rival..SOMEHOW. Wiz:And Robbie Rotten, The Arch-Enemy of Sportacus, I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. Boomstick:And it's Our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!! Robbie Rotten (Cue We are Number One - Cover ) Wiz:"Welcome to Lazytown, Its a Place you would Want to Live in, Due to its Energenic Neighbors, Happy-Go-Lucky Mayor, and of course, The Above-Average Hero, known as none other than Sportacus. Boomstick:"The Things this guy can do make that Title Utterly BS, but when there is an Above-Average Hero, there NEEDS to be a Above Average Villain, and Robbie Rotten.." Cue scene of Robbie getting tangled in some Jumprope, Because He wanted to break a Record. Boomstick:"...What the FUCK, Ok in all Honesty, Robbie Rotten is indeed a Above Average Villain, who is known ALL OVER the World due to his Memetastical Throne, however, His Popularity is not what we are going to talk about, We are going to Talk about Robbies Abilities and Weapons. Wiz:"Robbie Rotten's arsenal is a MASSIVE one, With Weapons Like Swords, Mini-Pirate Ships, Two Cannons, Equipment Like the Littlelizer, Spring Shoes, and well..his..-" Boomstick:"VAST ASSOURTMENT OF DISGUISES, Plus the Man can Teleport and turn into ANY Disguise he wants merely by Spinning INSANELY FAST, Like holy shit, that is utterly insane." (Cue Master of Disguise ) Robbie:"I'm the Master of Disguise....I can vanish from your eyes!" Wiz:"Robbie is Indeed that, a Master of Disguise, and a Strange Case, He isn't the FASTEST, As he is Incredibly Unfit, But his Inventions and Disguises Again help him with this, He can Morph into a Baseball Player, Santa, Rottenbeard, Sportaflop, an Old Lady...Uhm.." Boomstick:"Uh...OH! His Inventions as well! He has a lot of them, Like the Noisy Ball, The Auto Rope Jumper, and the Spring Shoes, But His Best ones are his Garbage Cannon, Which launches...Garbage, His Littlelizer which makes everyone That goes Under the Umbrella...A Kid Again, oh and if it needs to, can EXPLODE Strong enough to Launch Robbie Skyhigh Out of his Own lair. Wiz:Ok, The Things Robbie can do are Beyond Absurd, Like Him Destroying his Floor with his 2 Bare Hands, Behind Launched OUT of Lazytown and tanking the Blow with no Pain, and Lastly, he Survived Being Launched...Into the MOON. Boomstick:Although he Can just Fly there Himself with his OWN Rocket, Either Way, Robbie isn't Perfect in the Slightest, From Being a Terrible Teacher of Villainy...or Just having Bad Clones, to being Flatout Lazy and Whiny, Robbie...is Quite Flawed. Wiz:However, The Fans of Lazytown will always Love this Man for He..To them, Is Number One. Robbie:"Alright, I Can see I will have to TEACH You How to be...VILLAINS!" Flandre:"HOLD IT! You Forgot his Last Bit of his Arsenal!" Boomstick:"Goddammit Flandre, What did We forget?" Flandre:"Flobby, Bobby, and Tobby Rotten, Robbie Rotten Look Alikes! Who he teaches To become Villains, While they are Nuisances, hey are Just as Capable of being a Nuisance...or In the End, An Ally for Sportaflop. Boomstick:"Oh...Well, Shit." Robbie's Dream Team:"We are Number One! HEY HEY!" Doctor Doofenshmirtz Wiz:Now, We all know how awesome Perry the Platypus is, He is the Top Agent of OWCA, And is Incredibly Powerful. Boomstick:So, His Rival Must be just as Strong! Perhaps a Platypus too? Dr. Doof:"Hahaha!! It is I! Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!" Both:"...What the HELL." Boomstick:"Alrighty, What the Hellery Aside, Doof is actually a Very Intelligent Man, He is Known for His Various Traps, Which Slow down Perry every time He tries to Stop Him. Wiz:"Wait, What?!" Boomstick:He has Traps Like a Trapdoor, LITERALLY, A Door that Traps you, a Baby Trap, a Bubble Trap, Utlizing his Bubblator, He has a Chocolate Trap, 2 Robots, One is Designed to Keep His Foes Trapped, and the Other...Is his Assistant Norm. Wiz:"While Norm is moreorless a Nuisance, He is Actually Capable of being a very Reliable Ally towards His Master, Capable of Smashing Perry through a Building at One Point." Boomsitck:"Lets Not forget Doof's Mode of Transportation, His Glider, which can Fly faster than a Fucking Car! Damn! Oh and contains A Few Inators Doof has Made, like the Messinator, or His Rumored Strongest Inator...the Really Really BAD Inator..Whatever that thing could do...It could be REALLY REALLY Bad. Wiz:However, His Inators are His Main Weapons, He has a Mind Control inator, which forces the Foe to Become Trapped in His Mind Controllage Grasp, the Platinator, which Turned him into Equal Ground on Perry by Making him...a Platypus, However, it worked...So...There is that. Boomstick:One of His STRONGEST Inators is In the Form of a HUGE Mecha Robot...That was Designed For Hand Puppets, But Even Still, Packs a Very Powerful Punch. Wiz:"Even without a Inator, Doof has INCREDIBLE Durability, Capable of Surviving an Explosion of that Same Mech, or a HUGE Tin Ball that Obliterated the Doof HQ, Oh, and He survived being crushed Multiple times by that same Item, The Same Attack caused Perry to become Incredibly Crippled for Half a Year..Allowing Doof to become The Tyrant of Dansville in a Other Future. Boomstick:But he is VERY Easy to Trick, and Isn't necessarily a Villain Per say...He's Kinda I guess an Anti-Hero, In fact, Once He Resigned From Villainy to become Perry's Ally! Wiz:But he still Is one of Disneys...More Popular TV Villains, I Guess. Dr. Doof:"Curse you PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!" (Cue End of Analysis) DEATH BATTLE!! ---- Setting:Danville, 10:50 A.M, ---------- It was Just another Day In Dansville, Phineas and Ferb were Starting they're usual Tasks, with Isabella Phineas, Balcheet and Buford being..Doofuses and Phineas saying his Iconic. Phineas:"Hey..Where's Perry?" (Cue Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Jingle ) Perry the Platypus was Sneaking into The Base of his Arch-Enemy, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, He was up to no good...Again, As Perry pondered what it was as he snuck in..He slipped into a Trap! Dr. Doof:"Haha!! You fell for my DB-Branded Trap..Perry the Platypus!" Yep! It was Just another day in Dansville, Tristate Area, Where Perry the Platypus was Tied up once again, Listening to one of Dr. Doofenshmirtzes Corny, yet somewhat Depressing Backstory, before he FINALLY Takes the Covers off the New Invention! Dr. Doof:"BEHOLD!! The Dimensionalinator!! With this Ray I can Create a Sudden Warp in Other Dimensions! Warping other Evil Villains, Such as Myself..to my Lair! Then, I'll Negotiate with them and make them Team up with me! Soon, I'll have a WHOLE ARMY of Villains on my Side!! and together, We will take over..THE TRISTATE AREA!! Ahahahaha!!" The Evil Doctor laughs Evilly as he prepares the Device, While Perry just attempts to escape his Trap. ---- Setting: Lazytown, Afternoon ---------- It was a Great day in the Active town of Lazytown, Sportacus was Playing Baseball with Stephanie, Stingy, Ziggy, and the Other kids, they all seemed like they were having fun, however, Of course there is someone Spying on Them, The best Villain in all of Lazytown!! Robbie Rotten! Robbie:"Baseball?! The Nerve of them! They are right above my Lair! Ugh...Why can't they Be LAZY For just ONE Day!!" He Scowled and Stormed towards his Orange and fluffy Chair, and Sat in it, He started to think of a Plan to stop them from being Active. Robbie:"Ah! Maybe if I- No, Didn't Work last time, They Foiled me the Last time I tried to Deprive him of Sleep! Ugh.." Robbie stood up and scowled again, he walked towards his Disguises, He looked at them with a Ponder, his Sportacus Outfit wouldn't work, a lot of them Knew his Disguises, He then looked at his Phone, He then had Flashbacks to when he had Help and scoffed. Robbie:"No no no!! None of my Plans ever work! I need to Start from Scratch...Urgh.." He started to Walk back, when he suddenly tripped and Fell towards the Cold hard floor..however, as he falls, He sees a Portal replaces the floor as He falls in. --------- Setting:Danville, 11:00 A.M. ----------- Perry and Dr. Doof watched as a Portal opened, Robbie fell out as the Portal Stayed active, Robbie stood up groaning as He looked around, he seemed pretty Shocked. Robbie:"Where in the world am I?!" He asked himself as he turns around, he see's Dr. Doofenshmirtz laughing, with a Platypus trapped behind said Doctor. Dr. Doof:"It Worked!! Hahaha! Now, for Phase two!" Doof walked over to Robbie Rotten who looked simply Weirded out by this new Land. "Ahem, Fellow Villain! I Have brought you here to help me take over the TRI-STATE AREA!!...So, If you accep-" He suddenly hears Robbie Laughing his butt off, Doof looks Annoyed as he sternly asks Robbie.. "Hey! What is so funny?!" Robbie:"Me help a Pharmacist like you?! You look NOTHING Like a Villain! I, However, am the BEST Villain in my Lair!!" Robbie said Triumphantly, The two "Villains" Stared into each others eyes angrily, as Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides to Dispose of this Strange man. Dr. Doofenshmirtz:"Fine then! If you really think your better than me..Bring it on Tough Guy!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz brings out a Laser gun as Robbie Laughs as he began to Twirl, Perry however, has Gotten the heck out of dodge, He figured the Two would Probably Tire each other out, but they were gonna to something very Serious and Dark for once. FIGHT!! (Cue We are Number One SharaX Remix ) Robbie Suddenly rushes towards Doof, Who attempts to Warp Robbie Back to his Dimension, However, The Remote is Destroyed, Causing a Bright Light...Making the Lairs of the Two Villains merge, Robbie and Dr. Doof Scowl at Each other as Dr Doof Then starts to shoot Large Green bubbles at Robbie, who teleports out of the Way of the Barrage, Doof looked about in Confusion. Dr. Doof:"What the?! Norm! Help me Out!!" Norm Responds as He Destroys the Door He Came from, Carrying a Supply of Old Traps. Norm:"You called Da-" Dr.Doof:"For the Last Time I'm not your Dad! Deploy a Trap!!" Norm:"Which one?" Dr.Doof:"ALL OF THEM!!" Norm threw the Box towards Robbie, As it Caused a HUGE Smoke Cloud...When the Smoke Cleared, Robbie was Gone! In his Place were 3 Robbie Look-a-Likes, Holding a Net, Containing the Traps Norm threw. Robbie:"Excellent! Now throw them at Him!" When the Dream Team started to Throw them, Norm Retaliated By Kicking them off the Building, Eliminating the Traps and Dream Team, However, As Norm did, Robbie used this Opportunity to Disguise Himself in a Disguise, a Purple Bush. Dr.Doof:"Where is the Other Purple Guy?" ''Robbie Sneaked behind The Two, In his Bush, Robbie had his Electricity Covered Jumping Rope, He sent The Rope towards Norm, The Electricity Short Circuited the Robotic Man, Causing Norm to Collapse, Permanently Deactivated, Doof was Devastated. ''Dr.Doof:"NORM! Argh!! Fine then!" ''Doof Pressed a Button, which revealed a Inator, His Platypus Inator, that Hit Doof, Robbie Glared and Watched as Doof turned into...a Platypus..? Robbie Started to Laugh at this Transformation..However, As Robbie Laughed, Doof kicked Robbie and sent him into the Orange Recliner, Robbie Winced in pain and stood up, Doof lunged at Robbie, who dodged by teleporting To his Disguise Chamber, and grabbed his Cannon, Robbie started to Laugh. ''Robbie:"Seeya Never Pharmacist!" Robbie sent A Cannon at Doof, Who gets hit and Sent into His Platinator, Causing an Incredible Explosion, Doofenshmirtz Groans and Starts to stand up, Grabbing his Ray Gun, as Robbie Charges his Cannon, and lets it launch, He sends another Cannonball, at The Pharmacist One last time, Doof sends a Larger Bubble to protect himself, the Bubble Floats safely in front of Doof, Doof smirks as He pushes the Bubble towards The Cannon. Dr. Doof:"Can you Take your Own Attack, Right Back at You?!" ''Robbie gasped as The Cannon is hit, Causing an Even Larger Explosion, Sending Robbie into the Wall, Robbie Groaned and stood Back up. ''Robbie:"Now you Got me Mad I will show you who is Truly Number One!!" ''Robbie turns one his Littlizor 3000, Doof senses a Certain Button on it, and Runs toward it, Robbie sends His Ray of Littleness at the Doctor, who Protects himself with the Ray Bubble, it Pops The Bubble, but the Ray doesn't survive either. Robbie hears his Littlizer 3000 Starting to be tinkered with and looks behind him, He see's Doof Hit the Selfdestruction Button, He Grins and runs towards his Flying Machine and flies off, Robbie Gasps as He tries to Run. ''Robbie:"How DARE You!!" '' Robbie is Caught in the Explosion, Dr. Doof, Seeing the Explosion, Starts to laugh, Safe in his Flying Machine, Until he sees a Cannon being shot at him, he Flies it out of the Way, He gasps to See Robbie in his Rottenbeard Outfit, In his ShipTank, He rides it down onto as It lands on the Corpse of his Old Team, Robbie smirks as He looks up at Doof, Doof Smirks back as he Turns on his Messinator as The Two aim at each other. ( Cue Infinity Midnight ) The Two Villains ride around the City of Dansville, Shooting CannonBalls and Large Paintballs towards Each other, the Two Always Seeming Equal in Collisions, Robbie suddenly hears a Sizzle...He is Out of CannonBalls, He frowns as He Looks up at Doofenshmirtz, Who is still half full with Paintballs, He charges Another Paintball, as Robbie enters his Cannon, and Launches himself at Doofenshmirtz Flying Machine, and Collides into His Messinator, Causing it to Explode, Doof is Dumbfounded. ''Dr.Doof:"How can This be?!" '' Robbie Punches Doof, He Recoils to the Ground and groans, Dr. Doof retaliates with using His Ray Gun, which Successfully Traps Robbie, Dr. Doof Starts to Laugh as He activates his Really Really Badinator, He then turns to face Robbie, Who is no Longer in the Bubble. ''Dr. Doof:"How in the...?!" ''Doofenshmirtz Felt another punch as Robbie was in his Spring shoes Robbie Attempted to impale Robbie with his Spring shoes, Doof dodged the First few kicks, however the Last Kick he dodges sends the Shoe careening off Robbie's shoe, into The Really Really bad inator, The RRBI Starts to initiate A Self-Destruct Sequence, of 1 Minute. 60 Robbie And Doof enter a Fist fight, Doof lands a Few Hits, but Robbie blocks the Majority, Robbie Retaliates soon after by Kicking Doof into his Inator, Doof Groans and tries to Shoot his Bubble again, But Robbie Punches it out of Doofs grip, The Two get into a Struggle and growl at each other. 45 ''Dr. Doof:"Slimy Weasel!!" Robbie:"Idiotic Pharmacist!" 25 Doofenshmirtz starts to Get overpowered...However He puts a Mind Control Helmet on Robbie, Who is Stunned, Dr. Doof makes Robbie stand still as He flies the Flying Machine Sky high, He jumps off his Vehicle And Laughs as A Hand grabs Doof...His Giant Mech..It puts him in its Cockpit as the Flying Machine Explodes and Sends Robbie towards the Mech, He sees the Fist of the Mech Heading towards him...and Can only Watch as It Punches him Towards the Streets of Danville, Also Shattering the Helmet that Stunned Robbie. Robbie:"How can this..Be..." ''Robbie Suddenly got an Idea and snapped his Fingers before Impact.Doof looks around for Signs of Robbie, and when he cant see him, Starts to Laugh. ''Dr.Doof:"Hahaha!! I am the Winner!! I'm the Best Villain ever!!" Doof suddenly heard something Flying towards His Mech...It was a Rocket! It was Flying fast...as Doofs Mech Attempts to Collide its Fist with the Rocket, It misses..Robbie Charges right into the Mech, It causes a HUGE Explosion, Sending Both Villains down to Doofenshmirtzes HQ, The Two Villains engage in a Final Fist Fight, Doof makes the First move, Attempting to Punch Robbie, But Robbie grabs The Fist and punches Doof, Dr. Doof Groans as Spits a Few Teeth out, Robbie grins as Then lets Doof go and Starts to laugh. Robbie:"I Told you, Pharmacist! I Am The BEST Villain!" Robbie Unleashes a Powerful Punch that sends Doof Sprawling down into the Streets of Danville, The Collision Making a Crater, Doof was Unable to move, As he was Incredibly Crippled from the Fall, He Could only watch as Robbie Fell towards Him.. Dr. Doof:"How...can this BE?!" The Punch the Collides with Doof When Robbie Lands Rips the Whole head off the Poor Man, Robbie Stood up, and Laughed Menacingly. Robbie Rotten:"It is Official, Old Man, I am THE Number One Villain EVER!" KO! 'Results' Boomstick:"Welp, Looks like Robbie is Number One." Wiz:"This was Closer than We Thought, Doof's Range of Inators Counters the Amount of Disguises Robbie Had, Also, Robbie had Superior Physical Strength and Durability, as Well as Speed, While Doof had Long Range and Destructive Capability. Boomstick:"In the End, It was Only a Matter of Time Until the Two had to get up close and Personal, and Without any Inventions Left, Robbie Easily Overpowered Doofenshmirtz. Wiz:"While Yes, Doof has Survived the Large Ball of Death, and Various Other Powerful Things, Robbie's Hax Feat of surviving an Impact to the Moon, Not once, But Twice, Is Quite Incredible. Boomstick:"Looks Like Doofenshmirtz Learned a Lesson of Villainry Today." Wiz:"The Winner is Robbie Rotten." Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016